Estafador de Corazones
by Voice-L
Summary: todas las personas se pueden enamorar en la vida, sin embargo existen aquellas que solo viven del amor de otros a cambio de dar falsas caricias y palabras carentes de afecto. ser un estafador en estos dias tiene sus buenos frutos, mas aun si su 'enamorado' es alguien importante./malsummary/Riren/oneshot(?)/aburridamentecorto/concursodelapaginaSNHT/prometorecompelsarlo/estafa


El amor.

Un sentimiento tan bello y placentero, puro y acogedor, tan lleno de comprensión. En toda nuestra el amor es un silencioso observador, esperando el momento en que más débiles estemos, acechando a su presa aguardando a que baje su guardia para poder atacarlo y hacerlo añicos.

Todos somos capaces de llegar a enamorarnos en alguna etapa de nuestra vida, pero pocos son aquellos que logran dar con la persona indicada con quien quieren compartir el resto de su vida, mientras que por otro lado, aquellas personas que no encuentran su otra mitad, son olvidadas con el tiempo y se acostumbran a la soledad.

Sin embargo, existe un tipo de persona en particular que no encajan con ninguna de los dos grupos anteriormente mencionados. Esta persona seduce a su presa hasta tenerla n sus redes, su vida se basa en recibir el amor de algún inocente ingenuo que termina. —erróneamente.—enamorado de un ser vacio. Este tipo de personas aunque son un grupo muy reducido, no son muy difíciles de encontrar, especialmente cuando se les necesita para hacer el trabajo ''sucio''.

~(*o*)~

—Por fin te dignas a aparecer. —dice un sujeto de porte importante vestido de un costoso traje blanco que hacia resaltar su cabellera rubia y sus elegantes ojos azules.—Incluso pensaba en conseguir a otra persona debido a tu tardanza .—agrega luego de haberse sentado en un fino sillón de cuero negro.—pero ya estás aquí.

Luego de un pequeño bufido la otra persona decide hablar:

—Ve al grano Irvin, no eres el único maldito que necesita de mis servicios. —responde con molestia al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj de muñeca — No tengo tu asqueroso tiempo.

La falta de respeto de aquel sujeto sorprendió a de dos de los escoltas de Irvin Smith, un importante empresario que tenía contacto con personas del mercado ilegal. Los hombres esperaban alguna orden de golpearlo por tal atrevimiento, pero los dejo aun más sorprendidos que este se riera como si de un chiste se hubiera tratado.

—No has cambiado en nada, Levi, es por eso que eres perfecto para este trabajo. —saca de de entre medio de los cojines un carpeta, la cual pasa a uno de sus hombres para que se la dé a Levi. Deja que este hojee las hojas de la carpeta, decidiendo hablar cuando se detiene en una en especial.

Levi queda mirando la foto de un chico de nomas de 18 años, tez de un color besada suavemente por el sol, cabello chocolate y ojos de un extraño color esmeralda, siendo estos lo más llamativo para el azabache. Sin embargo, recalca en algo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Es un hombre. —responde al mismo tiempo que fingía leer los datos cuando en realidad observaba detenidamente su foto.

—Pero tú no tendrás problemas, ya has trabajado con hombres y has logrado ''estafarlos''. —se pone de pie acercándose a una mesa de mármol la cual tenía en su superficie 3 botellas con distintos licores, a la vez que se servía de su contenido en un pequeño vaso de cristal .—Además, este es especial, es dueño de una belleza la cual perfectamente lo hace confundible con una mujer.

—No tengo problemas con eso —cierra la carpeta y la deposita dentro de su saco. —Ahora dime, donde y cuando lo encuentro.

El rubio dibuja una sonrisa triunfante y orgullosa, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un fardo de billetes a Levi. —el cual este logra atajar con una mano. —y toma un pequeño sorbo de whisky.

—Trabaja en la cafetería ''Entre muros'' de lunes a sábado después de las 3 de la tarde, la demás información que necesitas se encuentra dentro de esa carpeta.

Y sin esperar nada, Levi hizo abandono del lugar dando fin a la reunión.

—Señor.—dice uno de sus escoltas .—¿está seguro en que ese sujeto podrá cumplir con el trabajo?

—Quien sabe, de él se puede esperar cualquier cosa, Marlo.

(~*o*)~

Y así, como decía la información recibida, el chico trabajaba como mesero en esa acogedora cafetería, justo después de salir de la escuela. Levi al día siguiente ya se encontraba en el lugar indicado esperando a que su próximo enamorado se dignara a hacer acto de presencia. Había llegado unos 10 minutos antes, por lo que decidió tomar asiento y pedir un café cargado mientras leía más a fondo la información del chico.

''Eren Jeager; 18 años de edad, peso 58 kg, altura 1.68m. Hijo de Carla y Grisha Jeager.''

''datos: no es de gustos caros, a pesar de venir de familia acomodada, se independizo al cumplir los 18 años de edad. Para sustentar su departamento trabaja de garzón a medio tiempo en la cafetería ''Entre muros''. Le gustan las cosas dulces, como el helado de chocolate. No sale mucho por lo que es alguien reservado. Es tímido a la hora de conocer personas nuevas''

''Relaciones: ninguna''

''Amigos: Jean Kirschtein 18 años, Armin Arlert 18 años, Marco Bodt 17 años, Historia Reiss 17 años, Reiner Braun 21 años, Berthold Fubar 22 años''

''Amoríos: ninguno''

—Genial, aparte de ser un mocoso, virgen. – dijo al mismo tiempo que un castaño entraba raudamente al lugar, casis sin querer ser visto se mete a la cocina del lugar, siendo Levi expectante de eso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llega una mujer de cabello tan parecido a la miel, sin embargo su humor no era nada dulce como su comparada.

—¡Eren! —llama la mujer, saliendo a instante un chico de la cocina, vestido con el mandil del lugar.

—¡S-Si!

Y ahí lo vio.

De verdad el chico fácilmente podría ser confundido por una mujer, su piel lucia suave al tacto, su cabello despeinado por la supuesta rapidez con la que se habría cambiado de uniforme le daban un toque salvaje.

Y sus ojos.

Si se veían hermosos en la fotografía, verlos en persona era como ver dos preciosas gemas.

Levi veía la discusión entre la que parecía ser la dueña y el mocoso. El joven mientras era regañado por la mujer desvió la mirada y la poso en su observador, sin embargo Levi no aparto la suya, intimidando al chico, provocando que se ruborizara y alejara el rostro ahora en dirección a su enojada jefa.

Y esa reacción no paso desapercibida por el azabache.

—Interesante reacción —dijo, y al rato después la mujer —después de varios sermones—se alejó dejando al castaño cumpliendo su trabajo. Ese sería el primer contacto.

Definitivamente, este sería su trabajo más especial hasta ahora.

(~*o*)~

*2 días después*

En una sala de reuniones, el señor Irvin Smith acababa de cerrar un importante trato con una empresa rusa del mercado ilegal.

—Usted es increíble Smith. —decía su escolta Marlo, luego de que los representantes rusos hubieran abandonado el lugar .- convenció a esos rusos a pesar de que a primeras no querían cerrar el trato.

El rubio solamente dirigió su mano a un montón de papeles, los cuales contenían la firma de la empresa rusa.

—No exageres, solo hay que saber utilizar las palabras y cuales usar.

—Señor, no quiero ser un entrometido pero… ¿Por qué le pidió sus servicios al tal Levi? ¿Quién es ese tal Eren Jeager? .—pregunto con miedo.

El rubio viéndolo a los ojos contesto:

—Si no quieres ser un entrometido es mejor que no preguntes, Marlo.

—¡L-Lo lamento señor! Ruego usted disculparme.

—Está bien. Ve hacer tu guardia.

—Entendido señor.

Luego de quedar completamente solo, el de ojos azules por fin pudo soltar un suspiro que estuvo aguardando durante todo el día. Se quedo estático sentado en su asiento reclinable de cuero, a la vez que dirigía su mirada a la iluminada noche de la ciudad de María, recordando la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con su estafador.

 **Flash back**

—Levi, creo que ya va siendo hora de que te diga para qué es que te contrate .—dijo mientras le indicaba a su ''amigo'' que tomara asiento.

—No me importa que carajos hagas, solo concéntrate en pagar mis servicios. —al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento.

—Vaya, de verdad que no has cambiado —rio —pero de todas formas me siento en la obligación de decirte el fin de todo esto. —decidió proseguir al ver el silencio de su acompañante—Eren es el hijo del aclamado director del hospital de María ; Grisha Jeager. Este quiere heredarle el hospital a su hijo cuando termine sus estudios.

— ¿El hospital de María? —dijo sin verdadero interés —Quien diría que un simple mesero de cafetería seria el heredero de la dirección de un hospital. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? Señor mafioso.

—Me ofendes Levi.—rio nuevamente al ver la cara de aburrimiento del azabache .—Es simple; quiero ese hospital en mi poder.

Levi sintió un ''click'' al entender hacia donde iba todo eso.

—Quieres manchar la imagen del mocoso —afirmo a la vez que por fin le dedicaba la mirada al rubio.

—exacto, su historial está limpio, ninguna detención, pelea, ni romance. Ahí es donde entras tu. Usaras todos tus trucos sucios para enamorar a Eren Jeager, le prometerás la luna y las estrellas, y luego lo botaras como siempre lo haces.

—En teoría, quieres que seduzca al mocoso y de paso ensuciar su imagen porque está saliendo con un hombre.

—Tú lo has dicho, Levi. Ahora solo me queda preguntar ¿aun así quieres seguir con el trabajo? .—dice de forma firme y confiada, después de todo, nunca ha perdido un trato.

— ... —Levi se lo medita un poco, pero la verdad es que su respuesta ni siquiera debía ser pensada —Si todo resulta como dices, quiero el triple de lo que inicialmente me pagaste.

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia al saber que tiene al mejor estafador de corazones de su lado, ahora solo quedaría que pasara el tiempo para que un nuevo ingenuo cayera en las trampas de un mentiroso.

 **Voice chan al habla:**

 **Les ruego no me maten ;-; la escuela no me dejo tiempo para poder empezarlo, por lo que recién lo pude empezar u.u lo dejare hasta aquí, pues debo seguir estudiando, y no quería quedar fuera del concurso :c espero me entiendan.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado lo poquito que les di u.u (no les di nada lo sé TT_TT) pero buano, si les gusta háganmelo saber, digo, para no sentirme tan maldita por entregarlo asi :c.**

 **Espero que disfruten del concurso (L)**

 **Nos leemos!~**

 **~Voice chan fuera~**


End file.
